


One shots inspired by TØP songs

by Xirone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Spooky Jim - Freeform, jishua - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, this is really short sorry, tyjo, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xirone/pseuds/Xirone
Summary: Hey frens this is a one shot inspired by oh, ms. Believer I'll be adding other works inspired by their songs under this fic in different chapters but so far this is the only one hope you like it!(They won't all be this short, this one was a tester mostly 'cause it's my first one)





	

I looked up at the sky, thinking of all the chances I never took and all the time we wasted. Loosing someone is like holding broken glass. Continuously cutting you until, with time, you wear away the edges. But I tell you be carful. broken glass is still broken glass. Even after so long it can still cut you. Sometimes you have to readjust your grip. Thats what i’m doing now. Letting you go.

I stepped out of the graveyard, minding the sharp edges of the broken fence so i don’t rip my clothes anymore getting out than i did getting in, and wow it’s a tight fit, but i manage it, slipping through with only a scratch on my upper arm. i didn’t want to go home just yet, didn’t want the questions that would come with my ripped clothes and hair in disarray so i walked aimlessly for what must have been hours, watching my breath fog in the cold night air with the snow swirling around me, my shoulders shaking in the oppressing cold, driving into my lungs like ice daggers, and pointedly not thinking.

But i never was very good at that. You told me so. i broke out into a run. i _was_ thinking, I was still going over what you said to me last time we saw each other _i will tell you i love you_ , tears now flowing down my face, so i didn’t notice, or maybe i did, the headlights that appeared in front of me, but after all, _the muffs on your ears, will cater your fears_ , now i can walk with you hand in hand, through foreign land, just like we planned. _we will walk so much slower._

I lied when I said I was letting you go. I never did. I think you knew that.


End file.
